In these studies, optical techniques are used to non-invasively monitor oxidative metabolic activities during electrophysiological functioning of intact areas of the mammalian cenral nervous system. Perturbations such as those associated with evoked potentials, spreading cortical depression, siezures, changes in inspired oxygen and CO2 and ischemia are used as the baselines to consider alterations produced by specific pharmacological agents. In this manner, drug actions are related to the on-going electrical and metabolic activities in these tissues such that specific mechanisms can be derived. Metabolic measurements are made by microfluorometry of NADH and by dual wavelenght reflection spectrophotometry of the cytochromes, hemoglobin oxygenation state and blood volume. A scanning system based upon Vidicon-TV input to a digital computation system will be developed to make all of these measurements simultaneously. LAMANNA, J.C., A. SYLVIA, D. MARTEL AND M. ROSENTHAL, FLUOROMETRIC MONITORING OF THE EFFECTS OF ADRENERGIC AGENTS ON OXIDATIVE METABOLISM IN INTACT CEREBRAL CORTEX, NEUROPHARMACOLOGY, 15, 17-24, 1976.